Daria Gets Executed
Daria gets Executed is a series finale of Daria gets Grounded by her Friends. CastEdit * Brian as Noah * Steven as Toby * Paul as himself * Amy as herself, Rouge the Bat and Sally Acorn * Lawrence as Brian Lawrence * Kimberly as Towa * Susan as Videl and Amy Rose * Grace as Sunset Shimmer * Eric as MrEmperorCJ (me) * Kidaroo as Officer Cameron * Princess as Azura SummaryEdit Daria is going to be executed for using alot of swear words, killing her teacher Mr. Patrick, her principal Velma Dinkley and Sonic the Hedgehog TranscriptEdit * The police is taking Noah to the police station * Brian Lawrence: Good evening. This is newsman Brian Lawrence. Today is the execution of Daria. She said alot f swear words, killed Mr. Patrick and Velma Dinkley and Sonic the Hedgehog. Now we'll take you to people cheering for Noah's death * Towa: I hope Noah gets burned by Azura's shining screech because he also Pan. But I rescued her and carried her home. * Videl; Noah is the worst classmate in my high school! * MrEmperorCJ (me): I can't wait for Daria to die because she kidnapped me. * Sunset Shimmer: But I saved her and carried him to her grandparents * Brian Lawrence: The poeple can't wait for Daria to be executed * The sign Twilight Sparkle is holding says 'Daria, I hope you die. Time for you to go goodbye!' * Meanwhile at jail * Cameron: Daria, welcome to room 1! This one has no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You will stay here until your execution. Good bye forever Daria! * Cameron walks away, leaving Noah in jail * Two hours later * James Carter comes and said 'Okay Daria! You have vistors who wanted to see you!' * Paul: Daria, I heard you're going to be executed! * Amy: That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! * Daria: Mom, Dad, and Toby! I'm sorry. Can you please let me out? * Amy: Fuck no! We also hope you suffer in jail and we hope you burn in Hell! * Toby; Good bye, you motherfucker! * Paul, Amy and Toby walk away * Daria: This is going to be a fucking torture! * One hour later * James Carter: Come on Daria, execution time * James Carter and Daria walk to the execution waiting room, then Noah's hair gets shaved. * James Carter: Okay Daria, follow me to the execution chamber! * James Carter takes Daria to the execution chamber and said to her * James Carter: Sit Down!!! * Daria: Fuck you Toby. I will get you for this! * James Carter: Any Last Words. * Daria: I Wanted All My Headquaters To Be. * James Carter: That's All You Can Do Say, Now I Will Put The Mask On You, Goodbye Daria. * (James Carter prepares to execute Daria for good!) * (James Carter emits a shining screech from her nose and starts bleeding all over her through Daria, killing her and stops execution and checks daria's death body and walks away) * James Carter: She's dead! * Pan, Android 18, Towa, Rarity, Amy Rose are cheering after Noah died * Brian Lawrence: Daria is finally executed. She is executed for swearing, killing her teacher Mr. Patrick, his principal Velma Dinkley, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Any questions? * Amy Rose: What will happen to her body? * Videl: Yeah! What will happen to her body? * Brian Lawrence: His body will be cremated by Toby and he will be in Hell. And what are your names? * Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose * Videl: And I'm Videl, Hercule's daughter, Gohan's wife and Pan's mother * Brian Lawrence: Ok Amy Rose and Videl, thank you. * Amy Rose and Videl fly away * Brian Lawrence: Here are Rouge the Bat and Sally Acorn * Sally Acorn: I'm glad Daria is dead. * Rouge the Bat: I do not want to hear any swearing form her Ever again! * Brian Lawrence: That's all for GNN News. Be sure to like us on Facebok and Follow us on Twitter. This is Brian Lawrence saying 'thank you have a good night' * Announcer: The GNN News is brought to you by Geico. 15 minutes could save 15% or more on car insurance. * At Daria's funeral * B.I.H Daria Morgendorffer 1996-2013 * We see everyone is cheering for Daria's death and Sunset Shimmer is carrying Twilight Sparkle in her arms.